Android 18
, born as Lazuli (ラズリ Razuri) is a fictional character in the Dragon Ball manga series created by Akira Toriyama. Android 18 makes her debut in chapter #349 The Androids Awake! (目覚めた17号、18号, Mezameta Jūnanagō, Jūhachigō), first published in Weekly Shōnen Jump on November 12, 1991. She and her twin brother, Android 17, were forcibly turned into cyborgs by Dr. Gero to serve his vendetta against Goku. The present-timeline version of the character has very little to no interest in fulfilling Gero's orders and becomes a major character in the series after marrying Goku's best friend Krillin. In an alternate timeline, Android 18 is a ruthless killer who started a reign of terror along with Android 17 over Earth that lasted for twenty years until they are destroyed by Trunks. Creation and conception Taiwan]] Taiwan]] Android #18, along with Android #17, were conceived after Akira Toriyama's former editor Kazuhiko Torishima expressed disapproval with Androids #19 and #20 as villains. Following their introduction into the series, Torishima soon afterward became dissatisfied with her and #17 as well, resulting in the creation of Cell. Toriyama stated that he was pleased with Android #18 because she was a type of girl he had not drawn before, and that he liked her slanted eyes. In 2014, he revealed her real name was . Yūsuke Watanabe, who wrote the screenplay for the film Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, had originally written the film to take place at Android #18 and Krillin's wedding, but Akira Toriyama wrote it to take place at Bulma's birthday party. Watanabe thought Toriyama made the change because he wanted fans to imagine the wedding for themselves.DVD & Blu-ray Vision, issue #4, March 19, 2013 In promotional material for Battle of Gods, Toriyama drew her with purple hair.V-Jump, issue #5, 2013 Design Android #18, at the time of her introduction, has shoulder length blonde hair, retaining it for most of the series and Dragon Ball Super. Her hairstyle is shown to have changed 10 years after the defeat of Majin Buu, becoming shorter. She has this same hairstyle in Dragon Ball GT. Android #18 is introduced wearing a denim jacket and skirt, dark blue leggings, brown boots and a black shirt with black and white sleeves.Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 13, chapter 155 After arriving at Goku's home, she gains a new outfit, first seen when she is depicted going through his wife Chi-Chi's closet; a white short sleeve shirt underneath a black vest, a pair of blue green jeans, black gloves with a ring on the left arm and black flats with orange socks. It is never stated where the outfit originated from nor where she acquired it.Dragon Ball Z, volume 15, chapter 172 During the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, she wears a black shirt with black and white sleeves, blue jeans, and black flats with orange socks.Dragon Ball Z, volume 20, chapter 236 In Battle of Gods, her clothing changes again; she wears a black shirt with purple sleeves, light blue jeans, a pearl necklace with a thunder pendant embedded on it and black flats with white socks. Her attire remains mostly unchanged for the sequel Resurrection 'F' apart from her no longer wearing the necklace and wearing blue boots. In Dragon Ball GT, Android 18 is shown with two different outfits. The first is a red long sleeve turtleneck with black pants and red high heels with earrings. The second is a purple blazer with a pink undershirt and matching pants alongside the same red heels and earrings from earlier. Voice actors In the Japanese version of the entire Dragon Ball anime series and subsequent related media, Android 18 is voiced by Miki Itō. In English, Android 18 is voiced by Meredith McCoy in the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT except for Dragon Ball Z Kai, where she is voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard. However, since Battle of Gods, Meredith has returned to the role. Abilities Following her conversion into a cyborg, Android 18 possesses superhuman strength, durability, speed and reflexes.Dragon Ball Z, volume 13, chapter 159 She also has the ability to fly.Dragon Ball Z, volume 13, chapter 157 Thanks to her conversion into a cyborg, she has eternal youth and unlike the other characters in the series, has energy that is not detectable with Ki Sense, which causes them to not be directly found using the standard method of identifying a warrior and their strength. In regards to her strength, upon her introduction, the main timeline version of Android 18 is shown to be able to defeat Vegeta and Trunks in their Super Saiyan forms, Piccolo and Tenshinhan, Trunks stating afterward that she is stronger than her counterpart in his timeline. This effectively makes her one of the stronger characters in the series at the time, Android 17 being said to be slightly stronger and Android 16 having more strength than both of them. Regardless, she still can easily overwhelm all of the heroes, as can her alternate timeline counterpart. However, her advantage in strength falters by the time she encounters Cell who in his first form, after absorbing a large portion of the human population and effectively increasing his power, fights on par with Android 16 and easily subdues both him and Android 18 in his second form. By the time seven years pass after Cell's defeat, Android 18 is now outclassed by Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo, though still is stronger than the other characters. Since then, Android 18 has been easily bested by Boo and Beerus, though still is one of the most powerful characters on Earth. She is capable of using the , a sphere energy wave she fires after drawing back her hand which is either pink or blue in color as well as a rapid-fire variation called .Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 19, chapter 420 Android 18 also possess . Android 18 after the defeat of Cell gains the ability to use the , an attack where she creates an electric floating disc by putting her hand in the air, it is also one of Krillin's main techniques. Android 18 has several moves she performs with Android 17. Alongside him, she performs the , a move where the two cyborgs relentlessly beat an opponent before knocking them to the ground and following it up with firing their .Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks Another attack of the duo is where the pair simultaneously fire Photon Strike and High-Pressure Energy Wave. Appearances In Dragon Ball Prior to their introductions and present in both timelines, Androids #17 and #18 were converted into androids by Dr. Gero with the intent of murdering Goku. In the main timeline, Android 18 is activated by Dr. Gero along with Android 17 after he returns to his laboratory following his unsuccessful attempt to defeat Goku's allies.Dragon Ball manga, volume 29, chapter 349 After Gero is killed by Android 17, Android 18 activates Android 16 following surviving a blast meant to kill her from Trunks and the three begin their quest to find and kill Goku.Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 30, chapter 350 When they encounter Vegeta, Android 18 decides to fight him and easily bests him in battle, receiving only damages to her clothing and breaking his arm.Dragon Ball manga, volume 30, chapter 352''Dragon Ball Z'' manga, volume 30, chapter 353 When Trunks, Tenshinhan and Piccolo become involved, she and Android 17 easily defeat the trio.Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 30, chapter 354 Before leaving to continue her quest, she kisses Krillin on the cheek.Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 30, chapter 355 The androids go to Goku's home and do not discover him there, leading them to journey to Kame-Sennin's house, but they do not find him there either due to his having departed not long before.Dragon Ball manga, volume 31, chapter 366 18 watches Android 17's battle against Piccolo, at one point becoming impatient and offering her assistance to her brother's decline, until Cell arrives, who reveals his intent to absorb the pair.Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 31, chapter 367 Piccolo is dispatched by Cell''Dragon Ball Z'' manga, volume 31, chapter 370 and Android 17 is absorbed,Dragon Ball manga, volume 31, chapter 372 Android 18 nearly being convinced to be absorbed as well by Cell's impersonation of Android 17 until he mistakenly mischaracterizes him.Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 31, chapter 373 Androids 18 and 16 are given time to escape thanks to Tenshinhan holding Cell back.Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 32, chapter 374 She and Android 16 hide on an island after this,Dragon Ball manga, volume 32, chapter 375 where she refuses to leave his side and watches Vegeta's fight against Cell before Krillin approaches her with a remote to turn her off. He destroys it, realizing his love for her, and Android 18 is soon afterwards absorbed by Cell who blinds everyone with , allowing him to reach his final form.Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 32, chapter 381 For the next ten days, until the Cell Games tournament that Cell sets up following his disillusion with the strength of both Vegeta and Trunks, 18 remains trapped and unconscious inside of his body. However, a strong blow from Gohan causes him to regurgitate her. After Gohan defeats Cell, Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 19, chapter 222 she is healed and declines Krillin's advances for the time-being, despite him using the Dragon Balls to have her self-destruct device removed.Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 19, chapter 223 In the alternate-timeline, Androids #18 and #17 are mass murderers whereas the main timeline versions of the pair never killed innocents. They are identical in appearance to the versions of the two in the present timeline, Android 18 wearing the ensemble she wore in the main timeline upon her activation by Dr. Gero. Within the months of their release, shortly after the death of Goku, they kill their timeline's versions of Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Yajirobe, Gohan managing to escape. Several years later, they kill Gohan and then nearly kill Trunks three years later when he confronts the pair during one of their killing sprees. When Trunks returns from the past, now vastly stronger than he was in their previous encounter as a result of his training, she shows interest in finally ending his life after he confronts her and Android 17, but is killed by him instead.Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 19, chapter 225 Seven years later, she has married Krillin and has a daughter with him named . She convinces Krillin to participate in the 25th Tenka'ichi Budōkai for the money along with her. Thanks to a lack of interest in being exposed as super-powered, she disguises her strength in hitting the Punching Machine, hitting it lightly and thereby altering who she is matched to fight. During the competition, she competes against Goten and Trunks when the pair enter the competition as , having stolen the identity of another competitor. After the duo reveal themselves by transforming into Super Saiyans, Android 18 wins the match by default,Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 38, chapter 453 advancing to the next round against Mr. Satan, who she outclasses in strength, but throws the fight nonetheless after she secretly arranged to have the prize money shared with him so as not to ruin his reputation.Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 38, chapter 454 After Majin Boo is released, thanks to the energy used by both Goku and Vegeta while the two fought, Android 18 joins the others in searching for the Dragon Balls to resurrect everyone killed by Vegeta and resides at Dende's while taking refuge. After Boo finds them the following day, kills the majority of people on Earth and escapes the Room of Spirit and Time, leaving Gotenks and Piccolo inside, Android 18 is killed alongside her daughter when they are simultaneously turned into chocolate, being eaten by him afterward.Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 25, chapter 300 She is later brought back to life and gives energy to Goku's Genki-dama,Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 26, chapter 320 successfully destroying Majin Boo.Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 26, chapter 322 Ten years later, 18 is last seen attending another Tenkaichi Budōkai."Even Stronger!! Goku's Dream is Super-Huge". Dragon Ball Z. Episode 291. January 31, 1996. In Toriyama's films and Dragon Ball Super Android 18 appears in four Dragon Ball Z films; she briefly appears at the beginning of the seventh;Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13 In the eleventh, Android 18 tries to retrieve money from Mr. Satan that he owed her from their deal that she would lose the tournament so she would not publicly upstage him, later fighting against Bio-Broly along with Krillin, Goten and Trunks and saves civilians from being killed by him;Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly in the fourteenth, Android 18 is present at Bulma's birthday party, attempting to fight Beerus following him being enraged by Boo taking his pudding, but being defeated with a single strike to the neck;Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods in the fifteenth, she shaves Krillin's head before he goes off to fight a resurrected Freeza, being killed after Freeza destroys the planet but having her death undone when the timeline is reversed. After the events of the last two films, she informs Krillin of a supposed space picnic, leading to his investigation into the matter and she later travels off Earth to watch the tournament between the fighters from her universe and those of Universe 6. After Trunks returns from the future, he discovers Android 18 and Krillin's marriage, meeting 18 again and preparing to engage her before she greets him. Android 18 later wants to get a gift for Krillin and unsuccessfully tries using the Dragon Balls."Come Forth, Shenron! Whose Wish Will Be Granted?!". ''Dragon Ball Super. Episode 68. November 27, 2016. Android 18 scolds Krillin for being injured by a bullet while he is reluctant to train with Goku, him later citing her as a factor in his choice to resume training."Goku and Krillin — To the Nostalgic Training Place". Dragon Ball Super. Episode 75. January 21, 2017 Android #18 and Krillin are approached by Goku and Gohan to join the Tournament of Power, 18 agreeing due to the 10 million Zeni reward and revealing Android #17's location. During the tournament Android 18 chooses to fight on her own, defeating Universe 9's Sorrel, Universe 4's Shosa, and Universe 11's Tupper. Rozie and Ribrianne launch a combined attack at Goku that Androids 17 and 18 deflect, the two then battling Rozie and Ribrianne. Android 18 knocks Ribrianne out of her transformation and she reverts to Brianne, who catches Android 18 in an energy trap while her comrades from Universe 2 send their love to her and enable her transforming back into Ribrianne but with an increase in size. Android 18 concedes that she is finished before hearing Krillin screaming her name from the sidelines and breaking through Ribrianne's trap. With assistance from Android 17, 18 blasts through Ribrianne's giant form and eliminates her. Universe 3's Paparoni and Koichiarator merge to form Anilaza and Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Frieza, 17, and 18 attempt coordinating their attacks against the being. Anilaza attempts to eat 18 before Goku intervenes, and Anilaza corners Android 17 with a series of beams that lead him off the ledge of the arena. Android 18 jumps off and grabs him, telling him that the rest is up to him before kicking him back to the arena while descending to her own elimination. She apologizes to Universe 7 for being eliminated and tells Android 17 he better not lose. Shortly after the Tournament of Power, #18, along with #17, help the Z fighters fight off henchmen that Moro has sent to Earth. In other media In a filler episode of Dragon Ball Z, Android 18 attends a party with her family. Android #18 is featured in the special Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, being saved by Krillin from having a building collapse on both her and her daughter after it was hit by Aka's .Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! In the anime-only sequel, Dragon Ball GT, Android #18 falls under Baby's control when the latter takes over Earth, avoiding being killed by Baby despite being caught in a blast from his Super Galick Gun. She is freed of his control with the use of the Sacred Water, though has to abandon Earth the following year to avoid the planet's explosion thanks to a wish he made with the unstable Black Star Dragon Balls. Later she is nearly possessed by Android 17 to merge with him, but is helped out of his control by Krillin, who is then killed. Android #18 tries to fight him, but is defeated and left for dead. Android 18 comes to Goku's aid when he is fighting Super 17, the combination of Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17, a clone of her brother, in retaliation to Krillin's death which Goku was unaware of until she mentioned it. It is through her intervention that Goku is able to defeat him as she goads Super 17 to finish them both off and in doing so causes him to undergo an internal struggle that Goku exploits by attacking him during. After being assured that Krillin would be resurrected with the Dragon Balls, Android 18 is last seen at Capsule Corporation. Android 18 has made several appearances in music. Her voice actress Meredith McCoy recorded vocals for a theme song by Bruce Faulconer for Android 18, the track being named after her. The American soundtrack also had a 2003 release titled Dragonball Z American Soundtrack Best of Dragonball Z: Android 18, dedicated to the character. The band Seraphim has a song titled "Android 18", describing her mixture of human and machine. Android 18 is also referenced in the song "Blessing" by Chance the Rapper when the lyricist raps that he laughs when Krillin mentions blonde hair. Android 18 also made a guest appearance in an episode of the hit YouTube show "Death Battle". In the episode, her weapons, skills and abilities were analyzed against the "Marvel Comics" hero "Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers)". In the end, Android 18 proved herself the better fighter and beat her opponent. Video games Her first appearance in a Dragon Ball game was Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen. She is a playable character in most Dragon Ball Z fighting games, including the Budokai series and Raging Blast series.Dragon Ball Z: Raging BlastDragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2 Android 18 is the only playable android in both Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road,Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road having an original story in Shin Budokai where she defeats Freeza, who intended to kidnap her so she could assist him in his acquiring of the Dragon Balls on Namek and has her programming to terminate Goku erased after summoning Shenlong.Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai In the 2010 arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, after Super 17 is defeated by Android 18, Gohan, Vegeta and Goku, she is forcefully merged with her brother by Towa to power him up against the three Saiyans.Dragon Ball Heroes God Mission series fifth mission In addition to her role as a playable character, she has also served as a boss in other games.Legacy of Goku 2 In the 2015 game Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Androids 17 and 18 experience an increase in power from Demigra and attack Trunks in the alternate timeline, the possible fatality of Trunks through their encounter causing him to start disappearing. The player travels to Trunk's timeline and helps him fight 17 and 18, the latter being the first to notice. The combined force of Trunks and the player cause 17 and 18 to flee, and are later absorbed by Cell. Android 18 can be a mentor to the player character and teach Power Blitz, Endless Shoot, Deadly Dance and Dual Destructo-Disc She explains her motives for helping out are only due to having agreed to pay her in exchange for training the player. In the 2016 game Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Android 17 charges Cell after his Villainous Mode allows him to defeat Piccolo and Android 16, causing him to fall back into Android 18 and knock both of them out, allowing Cell to absorb both. In downloadable content, Android 18 assist Dabura in his fight against Krillin and the player after Dabura admits that he cannot fight the two by himself. Android 18 says that she is surprised to see Krillin there as she had ordered him to look after Marron, leading Krillin to state his intent to leave the battle before realizing that he had said the same thing to 18, and Android 18 reveals that she purposely said that to trick him. As the pair fight, Android 18 admits that her personal feelings for Krillin are going to make it harder for her to fight him, and states that she will protect the Krillin and Marron of her timeline no matter the costs. In the 2018 game Dragon Ball FighterZ, Krillin and Goku come across Android 21 and an unconscious Android 18 as Cell hovers over them preparing to attack. Android 21 pleads for Cell to spare 18, and Goku decides to fight Cell while Krillin checks on 18. While Krillin tends to her, Android 21 explains that 18 stood up for her against Cell. In another story, 18 begins having a headache she believes is brought on by Krillin being in trouble when she is encountered by Android 16, passing out shortly thereafter. She wakes up in a laboratory with Androids 16 and 21 hoovering over her, Android 16 revealing that the player is now in control of 18's body while the latter's actual soul is internally deep inside. The player makes contact with 18's soul, who admits trying to force the player out and recounts the story before requesting the player interact with 16 and 21 to find out what's happened. Android 21 admits her culpability in linking the player and 18 together for the purpose of defeating the Red Ribbon Army's clone fighters, and Android 16 stipulates that the two will return to their normal selves following all of the clones being disposed of. During the matches, Android 21 has repeated instances of losing her composure as she breaks down, culminating in her ordering 18 to fight Krillin when he stumbles across the group. After the group defeats Cell and Android 21 tries to kill him, Android 18 makes an unsuccessful attempt at linking with her to stop the murder. After 21 splits with her evil half, the evil half kills Android 16 and merges with Cell, Android 18 travels off planet to participate in the fight against 21's evil half. Goku fires a Spirit Bomb at the evil half, and Android 21 requests Android 18 look after the player before the player returns to Android 18 and 21 sacrifices herself to kill her evil half. Reception Android 18 is a generally well-liked character, praised for her status as the sole female character to physically compete with the male cast for a time as well as her personality. In a 2004 poll among Japanese fans, Android 18 was voted the tenth most popular character in the series. Her relationship with Krillin has also been met with favorability among commentators. Sheldon Pearce of Complex dubbed her the "most compelling" of the androids and credited her with keeping Krillin a relevant character after her introduction. David F. Smith of IGN believed the subplot of the relationship between Android 18 and Krillin helped to keep the Cell arc "a little more interesting". Smith ranked the development of the relationship #6 on his list "Dragon Ball Z: Top 10 Plot Twists". However, Android 18's role in the franchise past the Cell storyline has been met with mixed reception. Android 18 was ranked #4 on Santiago Rashad's list "Top Ten Misused Dragon Ball Characters" who felt that she was underused barring two later films, Bio-Broly and Battle of Gods, and that she was possibly used less due to not being a Saiyan. Aaron Hubbard of Moviepilot observed her shift from fighter to mother and wife as "unjust" given that she had been a threat to the protagonists in her first appearances, though still thought highly of the character. Chris Homer of The Fandom Post felt Android 18's "getting in the spotlight" was one of the decent moments in the Super 17 storyline. Her role in Dragon Ball Super has also been criticized. Android 18 was the visual inspiration for the Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters character Blue Mary. Ronda Rousey said she wanted to be Android 18 when she was a child. See also *List of Dragon Ball characters *T-X References Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Anime and manga characters with superhuman strength Category:Female anime and manga characters Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional gynoids Category:Fictional twins Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1991